Talk:May Clutterbucket/@comment-11294273-20150928181518/@comment-25803656-20150928202310
+R5&AusllyROCKS!!!!:Iam pretty sure she is since the last time anyone saw her was in 1961,she was born in the 1930's-1940's she would have to like 80 or 100 years old by now,she basically vanished in 1961 and was seen or heard from again. I have also debated that Katy and Kermit took each other's last nanes(meaning Kermit switched his last name to Katy's maiden name which clearly has to be clutterbucket since Katy,May and Maya all have Y's and A's in their names,Katy also has a T in her name all of which match up with Clutterbucket. Because in girl meets 1961 when Maya says that Katy told to forget about May Iam guessing it has to do with Katy being ashamed she comes from a long line of clutterbuckets,just like Maya did not want to tell the class that she comes from a long of clutterbuckets which means Katy was born a clutterbucket but she clearly just struggled to be different then her family,which is when Katy switched her last name from clutterbucket to hart and hart clearly has to be Kermit's last name but he probably felt like a clutterbucket for leaving Maya and Katy which is when Kermit switched his last name from Hart to Clutterbucket because other wise Kermit being a born clutterbucket and coming back into Maya's life does not match up with May disappearing and never being seen or heard from or even heard of again.plus Katy is a born clutterbucket because she struggles with a lot of things just like May did,just like Maya does.plus Maya sings&Draws,Katy wants to an actress just like May wanted to be a Singer. Which means Katy and may are related by blood.there is no record of hart being Katy's maiden name(mostly because it is married name),but I would say there is probably a record for Kermit switching his name to clutterbucket(remember when Maya said in girl meets father that her dad has not sent her anything in a long time?,Iam guessing that is because the gifts she recieved were under the last name of hart to show that he still cared about her but then when the gifts stopped Iam guessing that is because he changed his last name to clutterbucket(with hart being Kermit's original last name and Clutterbucket Being Katy's Maiden Name). So Kermit changed his last name around the time he stopped sending gifts to Maya,while Katy kept her married name because Katy was ashamed of being from a long line of Clutterbuckets by Birth.Katy's past is kind of a secret really(I think I know why it has to do with May being related to Katy through blood,we do not see Gammy Hart and Katy interact on the show Iam guessing that is because they are not related by blood but they are related by marriage through Kermit and Iam also guessing that Gammy hart does not like Her own son for leaving Katy and Maya,plus Kermit started a new family which clearly means he was just not ready to be a father at the time that him and Katy were married and were about to have Maya,then Gammy hart started still being on good terms with Katy because they could both bond over their hatered of kermit and then Gammy hart started thinking of Katy as a daughter and helping Katy raise Maya. Because Kermit is more a hart(especially with him coming back into Maya's life and when he use to send her gifts:all fall under a hart but he probably felt like a clutterbucket after he left Katy and Maya which is probably when he switched from his natural born name(Hart) to Katy's Maiden Name(Clutterbucket). Then Katy wanted to no longer go by her Maiden name(Clutterbucket) so she kept her married name which is Hart(Kermit's Original Last name). Because I have noticed that In the series that Katy says that Gammy hart is her mom yes but one she never says if hart is her maiden name,she never says if her married name was clutterbucket,she never said if Gammy hart is the birth mom or mother in law,she tries to stop Maya from finding out May but Maya finds out about May anyway which clearly means May is related to Katy,katy never mentions who her birth parents are(hint hint there is a chance Katy is a clutterbucket mostly because Katy at least mentions Kermit to Maya,Maya knows that her dad has a new family, the only Katy never mentioned to Maya was that Kermit also left Katy too(because Maya only originally thought Kermit left just her(Maya)),where as we keep learning about the dad recently which means he is a hart while katy is a clutterbucket because we still do not know everything about Katy her born life is still kind of a mystery just like May is a mystery. I am betting Katy called Gammy hart mom because her and Gammy hart have daughter/mother like relationship through Katy's marriage to Kermit and that never changed between Katy and Gammy after Kermit left or after Maya was born. I would have to say May is dead though since she would have to be like 80-100 years old by now since she was born in 1930-1940's then was last seen before she disappeared in 1961.